Fund Baby
by MistressOfHorror
Summary: A criminal that knew Tony's parents, says something that really strikes a cord and he can't help but go off to the surprise to his co-workers because no one can tell him that he had it easy as a kid.


**Fund Baby **

"Ah, and this must be the infamous, Anthony DiNozzo..."

The cheap cologne filled the the chilled, thick air of the forest, a light fog setting in about them, seemingly wrapping around their ankles like snakes ready to kill their prey.

"..and you must Alexander? Well, sir, how might you be on this fine winter day?" Tony replied smartly, flashing a grin as he held a gun out towards the mans chest, "Now, it might be smart to back down when you have not one, not two, but _four _special agents surrounding you, all armed with some serious weaponary, just sayin'."

Tony smiled lightly and nodded towards the gun on his hip,

The man's body that stood before him, dark hair and olive skin, shook with mirth as he gave out a soft chuckle, "You always _have _been a smartass. Too much your mother used to say."

Tony's eyes flicked a pang of sadness for a moment, feeling that twinge at his hearts strings being played. A quick flashback of that dark room, a slow ceiling fan turning over and over. That movie, Angels with Dirty Faces playing on the T.V and the cold, dead grey hands of his mothers resting on his head.

He could still smell the alcohol on her breath, even when at such peace and final rest..

Tony swallowed and shook his head, "Sorry pal, not gonna work on me."

"No, really, I knew your mother, close to heart she was to me...why does it seem so impossible when already you know your father and I are close business partners?"

"_Were _close business partners." Tony corrected and gave him a curious eye, his smile faded and twinkle in his eyes long gone. Now a dull pain seemed to take over and Alexander noticed it.

Oh yes, he noticed it.

"Enough with story time, Alexander, it's time you come off your thro-"

"Tut tut tut, I'm not done talking with with little Anthony here.."

Gibbs glared harshly and Tony raised his eyebrows slightly, had the man really just talked to Gibbs like that? It seemed impossible,impractical, improbable. He couldn't have, shouldn't have, wouldn't have!

"Don't you remember my younger brother, Anthony? Of course, he was a few years older than you but you two used to be best friends, that is, until your mother died of pnemounia."

_Harsh. _

_"Surely _you remember, Anthony. He was the bastard that recieved all the inheritance. I was simply the son that had to work to get his way to the top. That's why your father and I got along and my bother and yourself got along. You were like him. A little trust fund baby. Waiting for that inheritance...grew up rich and was going to die rich.

Tony felt a wave of pain come over him, remembering the day he found out he was cut from the will. He was never upset about the money, but more upset about how his father had so bluntly cut him off from inheritance because he did not love him. He did not care for him in the slightest. He was instead going to give his money to some cheap hooker who he had payed just to simply put up with him for a few hours.

"You know nothing of struggle or pain. You have no idea what it is to be normal, to be average. You grew up a rich little bastard and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tony screamed, fury was evident in his eyes and the gun being in his hands was almost a terrifying thought.

"You think I grew up a cute little rich boy who got to go on vaca's all the time? All summer long? Oh yeah, we did alright! One time, asshole, one time we went and that one time, I was locked inside the room the whole damn time while my dad partied with cheap hookers and came back lying, telling me it was a _business meeting. _

But you know how I figured he was lying? He stunk. _Stunk _of jello-shots and sleezy perfume. Three days worth of it. You think I'm gonna get all that damn inheritance? I got news for ya', paly, I don't give a flying _fuck _about my dads inheritance, which he cut me from! How about when I came home for the holiday seasons? Yeah, when I finally came home from boarding school for one of the most family centered parts of the year? He was drunk off his ass, throwing beer cans at me.

"You know what he gave me for Christmas? A copy of the will and a letter disclosed which confirmed his request to disinherient me from _anything."_

Tony took a step forward and grabbed onto his shirt dangerously, tears brimming his eyes, "Any you know what's the worst part?"

"..."

"He_ still_ doesn't give a _fuck_ about me!" Tony screamed as he slammed the dazed man into the ground, turning him over and slapping a pair of hand cuffs on him as he began to read him rights, quickly.

"Next time you think you can tell me all about who I am and where I come from, think again, asshole. You don't know me, no matter how much my dad lied to you. He's a business man, and he played you like a fool, just like he did to me and my mom, so have fun in the slammer."

Tony gave him a little smile and stood up glaring down at him for a moment before sliding his gun easily within his holste again, looking back at the others, just now realising that they had been there. In the heat of the moment, he had been putting all his attention on the criminal, but now, he realised that he had just revealed a very large part of himself to the others, one he had rather kept disclosed, at least for a little longer.

McGee stared in awe and somewhat fear, Ziva stood also awe but somewhat admiration at the same time and then there was Gibbs. Unreadable Gibbs who he thought at first, may be angry but he soon found that it was to the contrary.

Gibbs released the tension and gave him a soft smile and then a nod.

Tony stood there for a moment, dased in it all before he put a hand to his head and gave out a soft laugh, "I think I might need to sit down for a while.."


End file.
